Outcast (4e Race)
Outcast Demons and devils cast out of the dark; both half-blood children and disgraced fiends. Sometimes, a demon or devil is cast out of the abyss or the nine hells of Baator, and placed into an apparently mortal body constructed from the remains of the fiend's previous form. These so-called "first-generation" outcasts can breed with mortals to produce "second-generation" outcasts that have all the abyssal or infernal traits of their outcast parents. Thus, though first-generation outcasts are rare, outcasts have spread through the land. Play an Outcast if you want... * to be the spawn of the dark in search of redemption. * to have the power of a demon or devil. * To be a member of a race that favors the warlock|warlock]], warlord|warlord]] and swordmage classes. Physical Qualities Outcasts do not have a generalized appearence as most other races do. Some can look like ordinary human|humans]], while others might posess hooves, horns, tails and the like. Vertually any skin color is possible among outcasts, from ordinary human skin colors to reds, blues and greens. Most outcasts are roughly the size of an ordinary human, but some are veritable giants that tower more than a foot over the height of most people. Outcast attire varies greatly and depends largly on personal preference. Many outcasts, especially those with a more humanlike appearence, prefer human attire, while others may prefer leathers or archaic clothing, though outcasts typically prefer dark colors. Outcast lifespans vary greatly as well; the later generations of outcasts generally have a lifespan comparable to humans, while first generation outcasts can live for thousands of years of more. Playing an Outcast Very rarely, some angelic remnant may reawaken in a devil of the nine hells; not necessarily enough to turn the devil to good, but enough fot the devil to be cast out of hell. Such a devil is reborn into an apparently mortal body formed from its previous one and becomes an infernal outcast, with some of the power of a devil but no ties to the nine hells. Such occurences are all but unheared of among demons, but, rarely, a half demon child may be born in the abyss. Such a child is liable to be cast out of the abyss and thus may not be completely corrupted by the abyssal powers. These children will by abyssal outcasts, with some demonic powers and yet no ties to the abyss. More common are the children of these first-generation outcasts. The child of an outcast will posess the powers of their outcast parent with some of the appearence of their other parent. Such outcasts are as likely to hold the ideals of their non-outcast parents as their outcast parents, and thus are likely to seek redemption for their parentage. Abyssal outcasts tent to behave unpredictably, favoring chaotic alignments, while infernal outcasts tend to prefer lawful alignments. This is a result of the abyssal or infernal power that is bound inside outcasts. Many outcasts have a cruel streak that is a result of the darkness inside them, though some, particularly those of later generations, tend to resist this darkness. Other than this, outcasts are as variable in their characteristics as humans are, particularly among abyssal outcast though they lack the human adaptability and tenacity. Outcasts make up for this with their innate supernatural powers and their outsider temperament. Outcasts tend to be an unpious race, leaning away from divine power source|divine]] classes in favor of arcane power source|arcane]] classes, and ignoring the various religions. Few outcasts show any respect at all for divinities, though it is not unknown for some to show a modicum of respect for one or more gods or even to become moderately pious. Abyssal Outcast Characteristics: Brutal, chaotic, cunning, imposing, impioud, insane, self-reliant, unconventional, unpredictable Infernal Outcast Characteristics: Cunning, disquieting, imposing, impious, mysterious, proud, self-reliant, sinister, sly Names: Demon, devil and human names are most common among outcasts. Outcast Adventurers .]] Three sample outcast adventurers are described below. lilith is an outcast warlock|warlock]] daughter of a succubus. She has decided that she does not wish to follow the example of her mother, but she has not yet been swayed by the ideals presented by her adventuring companions. Her motive, for the moment, is purely selfish, though her resolve is somewhat weakened by the way her companions treat her—as a friend. Unconciously, she has found herself trusting them, which worries her that she may be bedcoming weak. But sometimes she finds that she does not care if she is. Castalla, an outcast warlord|warlord]], was once an erinyes devil|devil]] engaged on the front lines of the blood war with demon|demon]] foes, until some latent memory awoke in her, showing her a time when her kind where great angels. When her masters discovered her "weakness", they cast her out of hell into the mortal world. Now, though she blames the gods for her fall from the astral sea to Baator, she has cast off the old ways of the devils. Despite her blatant disrespect for all divinities, there may be some hope in her of retutrning to her angelic status, though if that is true, it is burried deep. Quinn is an outcast swordmage who has never quite been at home in the human|human]] village in which he was raised. Maybe it was his magical prowess, or his apparently demonic powers. Or maybe, it was his red skin, horns, and glowing eyes. Either way, once he was old enough, he ran, and has been running ever since, not quite knowing what he is looking for. He tends to assume he is looking for power, or a way back to the abyss, but maybe he is simply looking for a home. ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Immortal Origin Category:Elemental Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Demon Category:Devil